


I Don't Like You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you have a friendly rivalry with your fiance's best friend





	I Don't Like You

“You can’t kill Bucky!” Steve scoffs as he dramatically throws his hand towards the dark haired man, who was sitting across from you and your fiance. “That’s unfair territory right there, Y/N! He’s the best man at our wedding!”

“So?” You asked. “I’m tired of seeing the man on my couch every morning when I go to pour some coffee.”

“Well, in that case,” Bucky smirked, swinging his legs from the floor and throwing them over the armrest of the chair he sat in. “I’ll make sure I’m laying on the counter tomorrow morning.”

You groaned. You knew it was a bad call agreeing to allow Steve’s best friend to live with you. You didn’t hate him, truly. But he always annoyed you to no end. He constantly picked on you. He constantly misplaced things. He always left dirty dishes so you’d have to clean them up. He was a total nuisance at times.

“You’re wearing a damned mask at the wedding, I swear.” You demanded, throwing a pillow at the man as Steve rolled his eyes.  “Or maybe a goddamned paper bag.”

“Baby, come on,” Steve laughed, pulling you into his touch, kissing at your neck to calm your nerves down. “He’s not all that bad.”

Bucky snickered as he rolled from the chair and stood up and skipped out of the room, knowing his mission of annoying you for the day was accomplished.


End file.
